creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Sound
Sweet, sweet, sweet melody For one whole day you’ll feel merry '' ''But all is broken on the second day, '' ''All is lost, as one would say '' ''You shall walk this world, humming this tune '' ''Until another shall fall to its doom '' ''Sweet, sweet, sweet sound '' ''You shall be bound As a young boy named Ken walks down his street towards his home, he notices a man wearing a trench coat and top hat humming a sound. It was such a sweet sound. He smiled and gazed into the man’s face, but he couldn’t quite see it properly. Anyhow, Ken hummed the same tune as the man passed him by. He reached home and enjoyed the rest of his day. And as he slept in his bed, he hummed that same tune he had heard earlier. It was such a sweet sound. The next day he woke up and prepared for school. In his head, he still had that catchy hum he had heard the day before. He went down the stairs into the dining table. He ate his breakfast and went out to the bus stop. As he waited for the bus, he hummed the sweet melody. The bus picked him up. He was still humming that lovely tune, when his classmates went up to him and said “That’s a very nice song you’re humming.” Ken smiled and just continued humming. His other classmates then went to him, and also complimented him. Then they started to give him money for no apparent reason. He asked why but they didn’t answer. He was very happy about this. When he went to class he was still humming that sweet melody. His teacher was giving a lecture, but when she had heard the sound of Ken's humming, she decided that there would be no lecture and said that everyone would have bonus points. Ken was very, very happy. At the end of the day, he walked home but as he walked he hummed that wonderful tune. Then the girl of his dreams, upon hearing this sound, went to Ken and asked if she could walk with him. Ken obviously agreed. Ken was very, very, very happy. And so, as he came home from school, he laid in his bed in awe. He'd had such a good day, and all because of that extraordinary hum. The next day came and he prepared for school and waited for the bus. When he was on the bus, he hummed his new tune. But somehow, everything went wrong. The bus went into the woods and stopped there. He continued to hum, but it got worse. The people around him started saying random words. Then they attacked each other. They clawed and bit each other. Everyone has gone mad. Blood spattered through the floor as one of them bit the bus driver in the throat. The bus driver tried to scream but the boy plunged his hand into the driver’s mouth until the hand was completely submerged. Then he started pulling on the jaw. It was a sight of pure horror. Ken jumped out the window, hoping to avoid the chaos. He thought to himself, “Why did this happen? I’ll hum the tune again, and maybe everything will be better.” He did so and then, the girl he liked came out of the bus with blood dripping down her sleeve. She looked at him with a blank face. Then after a while, she ran toward Ken with a face of terror and anger. Ken ran for his life at this sight. He ran deep into the woods without looking back. He heard the screaming of the girl behind him. But as he ran, the screams faded away. He stopped, looked back and took a big gasp of air. He wondered why was this happening to him. Then the man in the trench coat appeared in front of him. Ken was consumed with anger, and shouted at the man “It’s your fault this is happening!!!” The man remained silent for a while. Then he removed his coat. He was covered with old ragged bandages. Then the bandages began to unravel themselves from the man and wrap around Ken. Ken struggled, but the bandages still wrapped around him like a serpent. He screamed for help but it was useless. No one was there to hear him. It wrapped around him, from his head to toe. Then when the bandages had completely wrapped Ken’s body, the man said “You shall walk this world while humming the cursed tune until another shall take this tune.” Then the man faded away like dust. Ken tried to tear the bandages but every time it ripped it still attaches itself to his skin. He continuously did this until his arms were tired and he knew it was useless. Ken was, at first, filled with sorrow which was then followed by anger. Ken tried to scream but he had lost his voice. Ken tried to speak but he couldn’t, He wondered why. He tried to hum the tune and he was able to do so. It seemed that was the only sound he could make. In sorrow, Ken took the coat, wore it and left. He began to hum the tune. ''Sweet, sweet, sweet sound '' ''You shall be bound '' (Credited to: ROKE) Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Poetry